


Desiderio vampirico

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Neve [3]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non si può resistere al fascino di un vampiro."Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prima Lista: DrinksPrompt: Singapore Sling: Bacio sulle cicatrici, Masturbazione, Cercare di resistere alla tentazione per poi lasciarsi andare.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Neve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Desiderio vampirico

Desiderio vampirico

La luce pallida della luna filtrava a malapena dalle pesanti tende della scuola. I corridoi erano deserti.

“Sta-stammi lontano…” implorò Zero. Ondeggiò, mentre vedeva sfocato ed i suoi occhi si facevano liquidi. Con un gorgoglio si piegò in avanti, mentre si sentiva umido nell’intimità, e si passò la mano sul viso pallidissimo, le sue iridi argentee erano spente. Strisciò lungo la parete, sporcandosi la giacca all’altezza del gomito, gemiti gli sfuggivano dalle labbra sottili.

< Gli altri stupendi della Night Classe non mi aiuteranno. Anzi, se non gli avesse intimato di non intromettersi probabilmente lo starebbero aiutando > pensò.

Aveva perso la fascetta che portava al braccio.

Si voltò, raddrizzandosi e fece qualche altro passo. Ricadde a gambe aperte, sbattendo la schiena contro la parete alla fine del corridoio, con la testa china ed i capelli che gli coprivano gli occhi.

“N-no…” supplicò.

Il vampiro, che lo stava seguendo con passi cadenzati, s’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli alzò la testa.

Il marchio sul collo di Zero brillò di luce rossa, pulsando.

Kaname iniziò a spogliarlo e gli mostrò il collo, permettendo a Zero di abbeverarsi al suo sangue, mentre gli occhi di quest’ultimo brillavano di rosso fosforescente.

Zero sentiva il desiderio scuoterlo sempre di più. Si staccò, leccandosi voluttuosamente le labbra.

< Domandoti non solo otterrò uno splendido amante, ma avrò anche campo libero con Yuki, finalmente. Potrò stare fianco a fianco con mia sorella.

Anche lei sarà felice di potersi occupare completamente di te. Finalmente sarai docile con lei e obbediente > pensò Kaname.

Accarezzò la testa di Zero, passandogli le dita affusolate all’altezza della nuca.

Zero si ritrovò a mugolare parole sussurrate così piano da risultare incomprensibili, mentre il suo corpo fremeva. Iniziò a vibrare soprattutto all’altezza del bacino, mentre sudava e boccheggiava.

Kaname spogliò entrambi completamente con gesti lenti. Sorrise, vedendo il membro dell’altro eccitato.

Kaname iniziò a baciare la pelle pallidissima di Zero, con delicatezza, lì dove si trovavano delle sottilissime cicatrici.

L’odore di sangue invadeva ancora il corridoio, i vestiti di Kaname erano rimasti macchiati.

< Ho cercato di resistere alla tentazione, ma ora mi sto lasciando completamente andare.

Non voglio altro! Lo desidero con tutte le mie forze > pensò Zero. Dalle sue labbra proruppero dei gemiti urgenti, disperati e vogliosi. Sollevò il bacino, spalancando le gambe il più possibile.

Il vampiro gli afferrò il membro ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo.

Zero si ritrovò a gridare di piacere e a supplicare implorante, mentre l’altro continuava a masturbarlo.

Il sudore solcava la pelle pallidissima del più giovane, lasciando dei segni rossastri.

“…T-ti prego… Ancora… Ti voglio… tanto… troppo… _aaah_ … totalmente… sì…” pigolava Zero.

< Hai superato il punto di non ritorno. Ormai sei in mio potere.

Puoi odiarmi quanto vuoi nel tuo cuore, ma farai qualsiasi cosa io voglia > pensò Kaname.

Il corpo di Zero era offerto e abbandonato, le fattezze del suo viso sembrava quelle minute di un ragazzino molto giovane.

“Sarai bravo ed educato da adesso in poi?” domandò Kaname.

Zero venne, con un prolungato sospiro lussurioso.

“S-sì” esalò.

“Allora chiamami Master” sussurrò Kaname. Lo baciò con foga, Zero ricambiò, chiudendo languidamente gli occhi.


End file.
